<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie has too much fun while getting groceries by Gh0stboyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100800">Charlie has too much fun while getting groceries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stboyy/pseuds/Gh0stboyy'>Gh0stboyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollywood Undead (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Grocery Shopping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stboyy/pseuds/Gh0stboyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>J-Dog needs to get groceries and Charlie accompanies him. Charlie is bored, so he teases J-Dog whenever he sees an opportunity. J-Dog is mildly annoyed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charlie has too much fun while getting groceries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, I forgot the shopping list", J-Dog groaned as he got out of the car. "It's fine, you've got me", Charlie answered cheerfully, walking behind his friend. "And you have the whole list memorized? You can't even remember your own name", J-Dog snapped back and Charlie sighed. "That was only once and I was totally wasted." "I still don't understand how you decided to only react if people call you Carlos." J-Dog giggled and Charlie gently punched his shoulder. "Shut up." </p><p>J-Dog was pushing the shopping cart while Charlie was strolling behind, disappointed that the other man had forbidden him to sit in the cart. "Jay, look!", he pointed out a special offer on watermelons. "They're 20% off." "So? We don't need watermelons", J-Dog told him off and Charlie pouted. "How about bananas? I like bananas", he continued trying to get J-Dog's attention who was just about to get some noodles. "I know you do, Charlie. Come on, we need to get cheese." <br/>He didn't even turn around to make sure that Charlie was following, so the other man decided to take a closer look at the shelves with the sweets. He wished he had taken one of the baskets so he could carry the things easier but he hadn't dared to take one, J-Dog would have slapped his hand and told him to not waste his hard-earned money on sweets. Maybe he would have poked his stomach which Charlie always thought of as slightly offending. <br/>An evil grin made it's way onto his face as he grabbed a couple of chocolate bars and went off to search for J-Dog.</p><p>J-Dog groaned as he lifted a heavy sixpack of water bottles into the shopping cart. Where the hell had Charlie ran off to? He was supposed to help him carry the heavier things since neither of them was particularily strong. <br/>He whipped his head around as someone tapped his finger on his shoulder. Charlie giggled on the other side J-Dog was facing, happy about his little prank having worked out. "Little bitch", J-Dog mumbled which made Charlie laugh out loudly. "Love you too." <br/>"Where were you? I could have needed your help", he complained. "Looking around." J-Dog shook his head, not happy with his vague answer. <br/>"You know what? Your turn." He retreated from the shopping cart and poked Charlie's side making him flinch. "Really?" Charlie made the most unenthusiastic face J-Dog had ever seen on him, but he didn't give in. With a heavy sigh, Charlie grabbed the shopping cart and guided it the way his bandmate was leading. <br/>"We still need flour and sugar, if I remember correctly." J-Dog was talking to himself while putting the mentioned items into the cart. <br/>"And lemons", Charlie added. "Why lemons?" "Because Funny wanted to cover the whole cake in frosting." J-Dog raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "I have the sugar for that. Why should he need lemons?" Charlie giggled. "Are you telling me you don't know how to make frosting?" "What the hell, Charlie, why should I know that?", J-Dog growled and threw a bag of lemons at Charlie who barely managed to catch them. "You've never made a cake, why do you know that?", he asked his friend. "I did make cakes!", Charlie defended himself. "You just never tried them, because they weren't vegan." He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that." <br/>J-Dog chuckled. "It's fine, you tried your best. You know, if you are nice until we arrive at checkout, you get some ice cream." <br/>Charlie looked at him wearily as if contemplating if it was worth it. J-Dog decided to ignore that expression even though it slightly scared him. </p><p>But Charlie did a good job at pushing the shopping cart and J-Dog gently layed and arm around his waist as they were walking next to each other. "You good?", Charlie asked him concerned. It was a rare occasion that J-Dog was showing his affection in public. In private he was clingy, but around people he usually turned shy and distanced. <br/>Charlie pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and J-Dog sighed contently. "Just a bit tired. You were very annoying earlier." <br/>Charlie couldn't stop the guilty grin from forming on his lips. "Sorry. And I'm going to annoy you even more." <br/>"What?" J-Dog immediately jumped away from him, glaring at him. "What did you do?" "You'll see." Charlie shrugged. J-Dog started to put their groceries onto the conveyor belt, his suspicion increasing with every item he picked up and set down. </p><p>"How the fuck did you get these in here", he shouted when he discovered the chocolate bars. Charlie grinned and playfully tapped his shoulder. <br/>"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." "Watch your cart better next time", Charlie advised him.<br/>"Well in that case you're not getting any ice cream", J-Dog concluded, sounding offended, yet he still payed for the snacks. "No ice cream?", Charlie repeated disappointedly. <br/>"No. You can suck my dick." <br/>"Not the kind of treat I was expecting, but I'll take it", Charlie teased, which made J-Dog's face go bright red within mere seconds. Not to mention the cashier who had a hard time holding back their laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend gave me the prompt to write some HU guys grocery shopping, so here we go. I hope you enjoyed reading this little story and as always, feel free to leave feedback in the comments, I'd appreciate that. Thanks for reading c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>